


Light Touch

by spacehopper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Predicament Bondage, Season 2, Wingfic, implied one-sided Jon/Tim, wing clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: Elias helps Jon understand that actions have consequences. But not all those consequences are entirely unpleasant.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Light Touch

Jon shouldn’t be here. 

It was a thought that had run through his head more than once today, after he’d decided to go through Elias’s office. Not because he thought he’d find anything, not really. But what if, _what if_. His past didn’t add up and Jon needed to know, he needed to see, anything to stop the feeling that had his feathers puffing up at the slightest sound, the merest hint of something out of place.

He’d promised, though. Promised Elias, held against him as Elias smoothed a hand over his trembling wings. _Help me,_ he’d said. Exhausted by the terror, the uncertainty, the not knowing that seemed to permeate his life now. Maybe Elias was trying to kill him. But there might be relief in knowing that for a fact, to have the expected violence finally turned against him.

It was a weak justification, for why he’d let Elias do this. _You need discipline_ , Elias had said a week ago, and Jon had snorted and rolled his eyes. Half-thinking Elias wasn’t serious. He couldn’t be serious. And anyway, it would never come up. 

_There are consequences,_ Elias had said today, when he’d caught Jon doing exactly what he’d promised he wouldn’t. He hadn’t even seemed angry, only hard and cold as steel when he’d clamped a hand around the edge of Jon’s wings and tugged him towards the curtained wall next to his desk. What choice did Jon have, but to follow? To let Elias pull his wings high and wide, held in place by the sharp teeth of the clamps. Jon’s hands were bound behind his back, and that was all Elias needed. Keeping Jon pinned exactly where he wanted. 

And now—now Elias was sitting at his desk, typing away at his keyboard like there was nothing more interesting in the world than whatever dull admin he was doing. All while Jon struggled to keep still, to hold his wings as high as he could. Because every time he relaxed even slightly, the clamps bit harder into his wings. 

He opened his mouth, intent on finally asking when exactly Elias planned to release him, to demand that it be soon, because this was absurd. Unacceptable. Even if Jon had technically agreed. But as he worked up the nerve to speak, his wings fluttered involuntarily, pulling hard against the clamps and drawing a terrible noise from his lips. 

Elias looked up, and Jon shuddered, the process repeating as the sparking pain flowed from those points, accompanied by—Christ, he wished it weren’t true—an undeniable pleasure. Another desperate sound slipped past his lips, one he couldn’t call anything except a moan. That couldn’t be what Elias wanted. Could it?

His gaze swept desperately over Elias as he stood, looking for any sign of anger, of satisfaction, of things Jon didn’t want to consider. Elias’s own wings remained still and stately at his back, white and black feathers smooth and neat as ever. When he took a step towards Jon, he couldn’t help another involuntary twitch, that drew another moan from him.

And even worse, he could feel the undeniable stirring of interest in his cock. It pressed against his trousers, certainly not fully hard yet, but getting there, and close enough Elias would easily notice if only he looked. As his eyes traced Jon’s bound form, they stopped exactly where Jon didn’t want them to be, a little smile curling his lips.

He rested a hand on Jon’s waist, and though Jon managed to keep his wings high this time, he still let out a small gasp at the touch. Elias’s fingers wormed their way under Jon’s jumper, running along his waistband, raising gooseflesh on his skin as Jon squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to keep his breath steady.

“May I?” Elias said, his fingers halting just below Jon’s navel, his intent crystal clear. 

Jon should say no. Maybe this was just another test, or another tease. Part of his punishment. Would Elias find a way to control his rebellious erection? Maybe that was what he wanted. It might be for the best. Jon’s teeth dug into his lip, and he steeled himself, opening his eyes to meet Elias’s as he nodded.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t Elias undoing his belt and opening his fly, then pulling trousers and pants down in one smooth motion. Leaving Jon all too exposed, his shamefully hard cock now on clear display. A display that only got more obscene when Jon failed to hold himself in place, jerking against his bonds and sending a wave of pain and pleasure cascading through his wings and straight to his flushed cock. 

“Lovely,” Elias said with a small smile, though he didn’t touch Jon’s cock. “Hopefully that helps.” He took a step back towards his desk, and sat in his chair, like he hadn’t just half-stripped Jon in his office.

Jon couldn’t help it.

“You can’t just—” He bit back a pained gasp as his wings flexed and his cock jumped again. 

“I can’t just what?” Elias said, extending one wing gracefully to the side. Holding it mere inches from Jon, even as his eyes remained firmly on his monitor. “I can’t just fire you, for what you’ve put your employees through?”

Jon flinched, and welcomed the pain that came with it. It was a distraction from the guilt mingled with an unanswerable terror. _What if, what if, what if_. Elias was right. He needed to stop. Needed to learn control. 

“Are you just going to leave me like this?” His face warmed as he asked it, but it wasn’t like the whole situation wasn’t already wildly inappropriate. And it was better to know, wasn’t it? What Elias intended to do, what he expected from Jon.

“Hmm. Perhaps not.” His face remained impassive, but his wing extended further, brushing lightly over Jon’s cock and dragging a truly filthy moan from his lips. This earned him a sharp look from Elias. “But do try and be quiet.” Then he went back to his work as if nothing had happened.

Jon had always admired Elias’s dedication, his focus. But he’d never expected to see it in this context, as he seemingly continued to work as normal, typing away, opening emails and making appointments, all while he teased Jon with the edge of his wing. The soft downy feathers tickled his cock horribly, making it nearly impossible to remain still, and even harder to remain silent. 

But he tried, teeth digging into his lip hard enough to taste blood on his tongue. More than once, his control failed, hips jerking forward as he tried to get more contact with Elias’s wing, yanking on his own wings in a way that only made his cock throb harder, and forced quiet whimpers from his lips.

His vision seemed to blur as the seconds, minutes—he didn’t even know—dragged on, all his focus on his own body, drawn taut between pain and pleasure. Even through that haze, he could make out precome shining on the head of his cock, flecks of it getting on Elias’s wing. The sight of it made Jon’s breath catch, how strange it was to see those perfect feathers marked like that. 

He wondered if this went on long enough, if it would be enough to make him come. What Elias would do, if he spurted across those same feathers, flecking it with fluids that surely didn’t belong there? Would Elias let him clean it? Would he want Jon to? Or would he shoot Jon another disappointed look, and tell him this was yet another failure in his control. 

A knock on the door yanked Jon from his thoughts, and he sent a wild look at Elias. But Elias seemed completely unsurprised, getting calmly to his feet and striding over to Jon, tugging the heavy curtains closed and completely covering his body. 

“You’re going to send them away, right?” he whispered, while trying to remain as still as possible, even as the curtains rubbed tantalizingly against his cock. 

“The meeting should be short,” Elias said. 

“That isn’t what I asked,” Jon hissed. “You can’t do this, just let me go.”

“Oh, Jon,” Elias said. A chain clanked ominously. “You still haven’t learned, have you?” 

It was the only warning Jon got before the pull on his wings suddenly intensified, and he cried out loud enough he knew whoever was behind the door must have heard. Like this, there was no way he could raise his wings high enough to completely stop the pain, or the sparking pleasure. The only variance was in the intensity of it, as Jon gasped and struggled to get his bearings, all while his motions made his cock rub against the soft velvet curtains.

“Quiet and still,” Elias said. “Can you do that for me?”

“Elias, don’t you dare do—” But Elias was already walking away. Jon had no choice but to obey. Exactly what Elias must want. Damn him.

The door opened, and when Jon heard the voice of the new person, he nearly moaned for an entirely different reason. Why did it have to be Tim? At least Martin might sympathize, and anyone else might be convinced to just pretend they hadn’t heard anything, hadn’t seen anything strange. But Tim—

“You wanted to see me, boss?” Tim said. 

It was only a small mercy, but it didn’t sound like he sat down. Even if Elias wanted to torment Jon, Tim clearly wasn’t interested in unwittingly playing along. Jon clung to that, focused on taking soft, shallow breaths even as terrible waves of sensation reverberated through his wings, and pooled heavy in his cock. It didn’t even feel like pain anymore, or maybe he’d just come to feel it entirely as pleasure. Which only made it harder to stay where he was, and await Tim’s departure.

When he focused in on their words again, he realized he must have missed quite a bit. Tim was half-shouting about how the problem wasn’t fixed, and the fact Jon wasn’t actively stalking him anymore wasn’t good enough. _I can’t stalk you like this_ , Jon thought deliriously. Maybe that was what Elias wanted. He was going to show Tim exactly how he’d controlled the problem. And then maybe Tim would get his own chance to take revenge. 

It was sickening, how much part of Jon welcomed the idea. That Tim might pull these curtains back, might wield his own belt against him, or maybe something Elias provided. Laying into him until Jon was a whimpering mess, helpless to do anything but wait for what would come next. It was almost enough for him to break his silence, break his word. But then he heard the sound of footsteps, and realized the conversation was over as the door clicked shut. 

The curtains were pulled back suddenly to reveal a smiling Elias. Before Jon could manage to find his voice, Elias was dropping to his knees, wings sweeping out behind him as he rested a hand on Jon’s thigh.

“You did well. And that deserves a reward.” 

Jon didn’t have a chance to ask. Elias leaned forward, taking Jon’s cock into his mouth, making Jon cry out suddenly, and far, far too loud. But he couldn’t think past the feeling of Elias’s mouth around his cock, the sudden overwhelming sensation of it, the heat and wetness, the clever motions of his tongue. 

Another moan escaped his lips, as Elias took him deeper, swallowing around him even as he forced Jon against the wall with his hands on Jon’s hips. The clamps tugged terribly on Jon’s wings, but it was welcome now. Another thing pushing him towards the inevitable edge, an edge Elias clearly wanted to pull him down. 

The sight of Elias’s lips around Jon’s cock was obscene, seeming somehow more impossible than anything else leading up to this. It was enough to force Jon’s gaze away, back to the door. A door that he realized with a sudden horror was now partly open.

Tim stood there, watching them both with wide, disbelieving eyes. His mouth was slightly open, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Jon moaned again, and he saw Tim flinch slightly. But he didn’t move, didn’t look away, even as Elias continued to suck on Jon’s cock, dragging him closer and closer to spilling into his throat. 

Jon’s mouth worked, even as the stutter of his wings and each slide and movement of Elias’s mouth drove thought and words from his mind. Some part of him was still certain he should apologize or—or ask Tim to come closer. Tim licked his lips again, and Jon couldn’t help but imagine him walking into the room, taking Elias’s place as Elias guided them both. 

But it was all too much. One of Elias’s hands left his thigh and found the edge of one wing, stroking along it even as his mouth continued to work around Jon’s cock. It was all Jon needed; his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned out a name he couldn’t recall after, coming into Elias’s throat harder than he’d ever come before. Through it all, Elias continued to suck, running a soothing hand along Jon’s wing even as the pain from the clamps began to overtake pleasure again. 

When Jon finally opened his eyes, the door was shut and Tim was gone. Elias sat back on his heels. He wiped a hand across his mouth, mopping up the stray flecks of come, before cleaning his hand on one of Jon’s trembling wings. Then he stood, collected as always, though his own erection was clearly visible through his trousers.

“You did wonderfully, Jon,” Elias said, as he loosened the chains and removed the clamps, finally giving Jon some relief, his wings drooping to his sides. “I think we’re making real progress here. Why don’t we make another appointment? Next week, perhaps?”

“I—Right. That—that’s fine,” Jon said, though part of him still screamed that it wasn’t fine, that he should refuse this insane appointment. That Elias had no right, to do this to him. That he had no right to want it done. And maybe later, he’d manage to find the will to refuse.

But for now, he let himself fall into Elias’s waiting arms, shivering as his hand stroked one of Jon’s wing. All while his eyes remained on the door, waiting for it to open again.


End file.
